


To Lose Everything

by Forbesfever



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caroline Forbes-centric, Character Death, F/M, Family Feels, Human Damon Salvatore, Human Elena Gilbert, Lonely Caroline, New Orleans, Vampire Caroline Forbes, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbesfever/pseuds/Forbesfever
Summary: Caroline is the only Vampire left. Over the years those around her start aging and then leaving, leading her to more than she could have hoped for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.  
> This has been sitting in my head for a while and I decided to just do it!!  
> This is very Caroline centric, not too much mentions of the rest of the scooby gang just a warning!  
> I really hope you enjoy.

After Stefan dies, Caroline feels empty. 

For the first four months, she still turns to tell him something, only to realize he’s not there. Every once in a while, Damon will catch her doing this, and he seems to understand, and if there is anyone who would understand, it would be Damon. 

On the first anniversary of his death, Caroline doesn’t leave the house. She stays under the cover’s in her bed and cries. She misses him, and she feels as if life is going on around her and she is falling behind. 

Ric knocks on the door at some point, telling her that he and the girls are there if she needs anything. Her only response is a softly called ‘thanks’. At around mid day, Bonnie comes to her room and magics the door open, and she lays with Caroline, letting her talk and cry for a few hours before she heads home, leaving Caroline to her grieving. 

At exactly 12:01 am, Caroline gets a knock on her door and doesn’t get out of bed to open it. 

“Caroline,” she hears Damon call “I’m coming in. Please be clothed.” She turns toward the door when she hears the knob turn, and when Damon sees her face, he lets out a heavy sigh before climbing into bed beside her, leaning against the headboard. 

“Care, I’m going to let you in on a little secret. When Stefan and I first became brotherly again, shortly after we showed up here in Mystic Falls, he made me promise him something. And later he made the same promise to me,” Damon hadn’t faltered at Stefan’s name like he had used to, and he seemed to be lost in a memory “We promised each other, that if anything ever happened to one of us, the other would allow themselves and all of their loved ones one year of grieving. One year. And then, the other would step in and help the world start to turn again.” 

Caroline sat up and was opening her mouth to protest but Damon cut her off “Caroline. You loved him. I loved him so, so much. But you have Josie and Lizzie, and they cannot get used to seeing their mother as a grieving widow. They need their mother, Caroline goddamn Forbes back, in all of her hell raising glory back.”

Caroline wiped away the tears on her face and leant back against the head board and grabbed Damon’s hand. “Well, that was the year,” she said with a laugh. 

 

Caroline wasn’t ready to let go of Stefan, but she needed her world to start to turn again. 

 

Six months later, Caroline and Ric opened the school. Josie and Lizzie were getting stronger every day, and luckily they had Bonnie to help them with their abilities. One day, shortly after her year for Stefan had been over with, Caroline had gotten to thinking about all of the other children out there who had gifts, and had no one to help them. Its not like there was a real life Hogwarts for this stuff. Thus was the idea born for the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. 

Caroline lived at the boarding house, acting as a house mom to the students who did actually live at the school. Ric and the girls lived at his house, but he dropped them off for classes every day. Bonnie, Caroline and Jeremy started as the only teachers. They taught the basic skills, English, math, history. Enough to get the children by until they were stable enough to attend normal school. 

Eventually, the school expanded, as did the staff and the grounds. Caroline had been worried that the school would have to cap their enrollment, until one day when she received a surprise from the Original Hybrid. Three million dollars would be more than enough to help the school expand. 

Caroline hadn’t thought much about Klaus in the years following Stefan’s death. She had left a voicemail on his phone to let him know that Stefan had passed away, but that was pretty much it. Caroline used the money Klaus had sent to build a dormitory like building, as well as a building to be used for classes for the children, both about 1000 feet away from the main office. She also sent a thank you note, along with the option to visit with his daughter, but Caroline never heard from him. 

 

When Josie and Lizzie outgrew the Boarding school, Caroline turned into a nervous mother. The girls entered middle school with no issue, but Caroline never stopped fearing that something would come to put the girl into danger and take them away from their parents. 

Luckily things got easier when the girls got into high school, because Ric had returned to teaching there, and could keep an eye on the girls (including keeping the boys away, which frustrated the girls immensely). 

Caroline loved working with the children at the school, and she loved getting to help them. But it always was hard to see them go, whether it be to real school, or off to college and the real world. It was even worse when it was Josie and Lizzie’s turn. 

Caroline and Ric stood tall and proud in the crowd, with Damon, Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy surrounding them. When the Saltzman twins crossed the stage, Caroline couldn’t help but wish that her mom, Stefan and Jo could have been there too. But they were of course there, just watching from a different place.

 

 

Josie and Lizzie ended up going to college in Pennsylvania, the same one of course. Caroline had many freak outs about them being so far away, but she was satisfied when Ric pulled a Ric and got a job as a professor at the university, just as he had at Whitmore. 

Caroline stayed in Mystic Falls to run the school, but she made it up to see the girls at least once a month. The girls both excelled in their programs, and made it through college with full honors (their mother was a Forbes after all, no one excepted any less). Both girls graduated in relationships, although it seemed as if Lizzie had met the Damon to her Elena, but Josie hadn’t quite found that match yet. 

 

 

After college, Josie went to Tulane for graduate school, breaking up with her boyfriend in the process. Lizzie, on the other hand, went to New York to work for a Fashion merchandising company on Fifth Avenue. The fashionista in Caroline was oh so satisfied. Lizzie also lucked out, because ‘Uncle Damon’ had an apartment in Manhattan that’s deed was transferred to Lizzie’s name as soon as she decided on New York. 

The August following their graduation, Lizzie moved to New York with Ric’s help, while Caroline took on New Orleans with Josie. Caroline also planned on stopping in on Klaus to thank him for his donation to the school as well. When the two made their way to New Orleans, Josie moved in easily, while Caroline failed to locate Klaus in the city, so she settled to wait and thank him at a later date. 

When Caroline got back from New Orleans, she went back to her normal routine. Nothing much happened much for those few years that Josie was in New Orleans. And Caroline was glad, because the word around was that New Orleans could be a dangerous supernatural hotbed. In graduate school, Josie found her Damon, in a boy from the Quarter named David. 

 

The same year Josie graduated from Tulane, Lizzie married the man she had met in college, Xavier. They married on the grounds of the boarding house, and Josie was Lizzie’s maid of honor. Ric walked her down the aisle, and Caroline beamed when she saw Lizzie and her father walking down the aisle, smiling a little softer when she saw the small vintage photo of Jo, that Caroline herself had attached to Lizzies bouquet.

Caroline and Elena both cried at the wedding, while Damon kept an arm around both the women, playing with Bonnie’s hair, who sat on Caroline’s other side. Ric and Caroline shared a dance at the wedding, and during Caroline couldn’t help but tear up. She and Ric had raised two amazing girls, and now those girls were going to be off on their own adventures now. 

 

A year later, Josie and David married, Lizzie standing at Josie’s side glowing with the pride of her and Xaviers first child. Two years after that, Lizzie and Josie were both mothers, and Caroline was a grandmother who didn’t look a day over 20. 

 

 

It was easier to see after that. The way Ric would have to haul himself up and out of a chair. The gray hairs in Damon’s hair, the extended amounts of time that Bonnie spent in her rocking chair outside of the Boarding house. All around Caroline, people were growing old, and she was stuck at 17. 

 

Ric passes away at 78 years old. The girls have grandchildren of their own on the way, but their father dies. The funeral is huge. Ric was a well known man, and a well like one as well. Somewhere along the way, when Caroline and Ric were co parenting and fighting the supernatural forces lurking, Ric had become an integral part of Caroline’s life. As she sat in the front pew of the church, listening to the cries of her children, Caroline wonders how she can be her without looking to Ric for advice, or looking for him standing next to their children. 

 

Ric was just the start.

 

In Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes is the anomaly no one can explain but no one questions. She walks around town square with people her same age, only she like 18 while they look in their 60s. Caroline Forbes is surrounding by aging people, and every one knows it.

 

Elena is next. She goes at 84, and she passes away in her sleep. Caroline comes over to the house she and Damon share to take Elena into town like she does every Thursday, but she enters the house to hear Damon sobbing upstairs. She had rushed upstairs to see Elena still in bed, a peaceful smile on her lips, as Damon clutched her hand and cried over her still body. 

Elena’s funeral is full of long lost Gilbert’s, and Caroline sits in the front pew with Damon, and Jeremy and Bonnie, who both had to be helped in by Caroline’s grandsons. Damon gives a touching euology, and as Caroline leaves, she can’t help but wonder who will be next. 

 

Damon is next. 

 

Barely a year after Elena had died, Damon had followed her. Damon had expressed that he didn’t want a big funeral, just to be buried with Elena, in the Salvatore graveyard. And that is what he gets. Caroline goes home that night and cries herself to sleep. Damon had been the last one here who understood her as a vampire, and now she was really alone. 

 

Except for Bonnie and Jeremy.

 

But that doesn’t last long. 

 

Jeremy has a stroke three years after Elena’s death, and he too dies in his sleep. It seems tat fate decided that these two Gilberts deserved a peaceful end. Jeremy’s funeral is full of people he met through his travels, and through the school. The only one’s in the front pew now, are Bonnie and Caroline. Caroline doesn’t want to let Bonnie go.

 

But she has to.

 

Bonnie’s magic seems to have helped her have a slightly longer life than normal humans, but still, 4 years after Jeremy, she falls asleep in her rocking chair at the boarding house, and she doesn’t wake up.

Caroline screams when she finds her, and her grandson Jacob comes running thinking someone has been murdered. And someone has. 

 

When Bonnie dies, a large part of Caroline goes with her. Caroline’s beautiful granddaughter’s Lexi and Sandrine come and hold her as she sobs in her bed that night. 

Bonnie’s funeral is horrible. One, the Bennett’s from out of town almost don’t let her in, until one of Bonnie’s grandchildren steps up and tells them to ‘let her in unless you want Gran’s ghost haunting you.’ Second, this time, when Caroline takes the front pew, she is alone. And not just in the pew. 

 

After Bonnie, Caroline prepares herself for what she knows is coming. Caroline’s daughters may be Gemini’s, but they are not immortal. 

 

The girls go at the same time. 

 

The Forbes-Saltzman clan is having a family picnic at the boarding school, and the girls sit in their porch swing that Caroline’s grandsons and great grandsons had built for the women. They fall into eternal sleep, together, just as they came into this world.

 

After their funeral’s, Caroline has to leave. She turns to her oldest Grandchild Celeste, who carries her mother’s features so well it hurts to look at her, and gives her instructions for while she is gone. 

“Celeste,” she says gently, watching her sweet girl’s eyes fill with tears “I have to leave my little bird. The memories here are too much. And I have to learn to live without them. All of them.” Celeste nods and Caroline smiles softly. She tells her to watch over the boarding school, even though Bonnie and Jeremy’s families are now running it. She gives Celeste a name of a witch Caroline is friendly with, and tells Celeste to send all family news to that witch, and the news will get to Caroline no matter where she is. 

“But Grandma,” Celeste whispers “What happens when I pass?” Caroline frowns before pulling her into a hug.

“Little bird, you must pass these instructions on to your children, and they must pass it to theirs. I am eternally the protector of this family. I will be here to welcome every new member, and to day goodbye. It is my job. And your job is to help me, as is your children’s.” Celeste nods into her grand mother’s shoulder before releasing her, and smiling, whispering goodbye before walking away. 

That night, Caroline goes to the house of all of her grandchildren, kissing them goodbye, and wishing them well. They all understand, and watch her go with sorrow in their eyes.

Caroline looks up at the Boarding house as she is readying to leave, and she feels like she is leaving a part of her behind. This is one of the last places linking her to her family, to Damon, Bonnie, Elena. 

Stefan.

Caroline cries looking up at the house, getting into her car, wiping her tears, and driving away.

She doesn’t look back.

 

Her first stop is Rome. Caroline had never been, and she had it on good authority that she should go. She spent her days in museums, and making her way through all of the tourist stops. Rome is refreshing. There are no reminders of the things she has lost, and she feels like she can breathe again. 

 

She spends her 100th birthday in Venice. She is of course alone, but she feels as if everyone is toasting with her when she tilts her glass of bourbon to the sky. Venice is also where she runs into Rebekah. When she hears her familiar voice in a market on the narrow street in Venice, she whips around, looking for the blonde original. 

“Rebekah,” she calls when she spots the original bargaining with a street vendor. Rebekah turns in surprise, but smiles when she sees Caroline. 

“Well, well,” she says mockingly “if we don’t have Miss Mystic Falls!” Caroline laughs as Rebekah looks around. “Well, where is the rest of the Scooby Gang? You can’t be here alone” she teases, not noticing how Caroline has tensed up.

“Rebekah,” Caroline rasps out “They’re all dead.” Rebekah looks shocked, and in any other moment Caroline would laugh.

“Bloody hell,” She whispers under her breath. “Well, you look like you could use a drink,” she says, gesturing for Caroline to follow her.

 

That’s the start of a great friendship. 

 

Rebekah and Caroline get along like fire and gasoline. A dangerous combination, but they were so alike they couldn’t not be friends. The two blondes traveled together for a few months, until Caroline gets word that Celeste has passed away. Rebekah is very understanding on having to lose her travel buddy, and she perks up when Caroline promises to meet back up with her after her trip to Mystic Falls.

 

Going back to Mystic Falls is like walking into a town of memories. She sees the Sheriff station and sees her mom. Sees Main Street and thinks of Miss Mystic Falls. Its almost too many memories to handle. But she does, for family. 

Caroline enters the church, and people start whispering at seeing the great mystery of Mystic Falls return again. Caroline makes her way to the front of the church, and she approaches the casket of her first grandchild. Lizzie’s first child. 

She places a lone white rose on the coffin before turning around and approaching the pew of Saltzman’s that has a spot open for her. Celeste’s oldest, Jacob, hugs her and whispers “she told me what to do, and I am already preparing Josephine.” Caroline smiles through her tears, and pulls away from her great grandson, to take a seat and to say goodbye to another member of her family. 

 

Caroline returns to Rebekah, and they travel all around. Barbados, Thailand, Cambodia, all the places they could compel themselves into. Every so often, Caroline has to leave to go to send off a member of her family, or to welcome a new member in. The Forbes-Saltzman clan expands fast, and it will prosper for the years too come. That is something Caroline is sure of. 

 

Right after Carolines 175th birthday, Caroline leaves Rebekah in Cuba to greet a new member of her family, Eliza Carolina Saltzman. The little girl looks remarkably like a Forbes, and Caroline finds it fitting that this beautiful little girl carries her name and some of her features. 

When Caroline calls Rebekah to meet up with her again, she is surprised to hear that Rebekah is in New Orleans. Caroline agrees to fly in, and as usual Rebekah has sent a car for her to the airport. 

 

Caroline stares into the city as the driver takes her to presumably the Mikaelson compound. She immediately knows she wants to make her way around this city very soon. 

The driver pulls up to the compound and helps Caroline out of the car and to get her bags. Caroline opens the door to the home and is in awe of the beauty of the house. Its architecture is beautiful, and she should really just expect it from this family.

“Miss Forbes!” She hears a male voice call out from behind her, and is surprised to turn and see Elijah walking towards her in his ever present suit. He wraps her in a light hug before she can speak, and she is still in a little shock.

“Elijah!” She finally says “I’m sorry, I was only expecting Rebekah to be here!” Elijah smirked a little before replying as he walked away with her luggage.

“No Miss Forbes, the whole family is present in New Orleans!” he called out cheerily “I shall put your bags in a room!”

Caroline cursed silently as Elijah walked away (was he humming?). “Rebekah?” She called out into the vast house. 

“I’m afraid not love,” drawled a voice that she hadn’t heard in almost one hundred and seventy years. 

“Klaus,” she breathed, as he walked into the drawing room where Caroline was waiting. 

“Hello love,” he spoke with a smile. He walked over and enveloped her in a strong hug. Caroline breathed him in and realized he still smelled like wood and paint, just like all those years ago. Klaus pulled back and looked into her eyes before speaking

“Caroline, I would like you to meet someone,” he said softly “Hope darling! Could you come here?” he called out behind him. Caroline’s breath caught as she realized who she was about to meet.

“Well father,” came an exasperated voice “what is it this time?”

“Hope, sweetheart, I want you to meet an old friend of mine, Caroline,” when Klaus said her name, Hope’s head snapped up from where it had been focused on her phone. 

“This,” Hope said in awe “is Caroline? THE Caroline?!” She asked excitedly. Her excitement caused Caroline to turn a suspicious glare toward Klaus, who smiled sheepishly. 

“I may talk about you a lot love,” he said with an embarrassed smile stretched across his lips.

Caroline laughed before turning to introduce herself to Hope, and greeting the rest of the Mikaelsons when they joined the three of them in the drawing room. Caroline thought that New Orleans may be an ok place to stay for a while.

 

When Caroline got a call three years later to return to Mystic Falls, Klaus questioned his sister about it. When he found out about the trips his fiancé took every so often, he felt for her. She had had to watch all of her friends die, and now she had to watch her family die also. 

 

The next call Caroline gets, she arrives in Mystic Falls accompanied by an Original Hybrid. Even though it is the sad time where Caroline must attend a funeral, her family is excited to meet her new husband. 

 

At the next birth, Klaus accompanies Caroline, and as she greets her newest family member and gives Andrew Alaric Saltzman her blessing, Klaus turns to the gathered family members and tells them that from this moment on the Saltzman family and its extended arms are all under the protection of the Mikaelsons, as well as the Forbes, and if there is ever a fought picked with the Saltzmans, the clan has an army at its back.

 

After that trip, Caroline is almost always accompanied to Mystic Falls by Klaus. If Klaus is not with her, there are two blondes who may be her companion, or an imposing English man who is always in a suit.

Yes, Caroline had lost everything. 

But eventually, she gained it all back, plus more.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know very AU but this is how I would want to see Caroline's life go after the end of the show. Also the time where Klaus basically ignores Caroline was when he was trapped or whatever (from the Originals).


End file.
